


selfish.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Alan comes home to find Ellie and Ian outside in the yard, by the pool.





	selfish.

**Author's Note:**

> For [this meme](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/180537106148/prompts-list): 25. “why don’t you take a picture? it’ll last longer.”

It’s a sunny day, and Alan lets himself hover for a second in the doorway. He’s just in from grabbing a few things in the city - just a new set of tools he and Ellie had ordered that he’d needed to pick up in town, and he’d insisted he go alone, so that Ellie and Ian could stay back in Ian’s apartment.

When he’d left, Ian and Ellie had both been inside. The news had been playing on the radio, but neither of them had been paying attention - Ian had been doing dishes, his Walkman sticking out of the tight back pocket of his jeans, and Ellie had been going over a few papers from the latest dig. Legal stuff, permissions, stuff like that.

When he’d flicked the radio off, neither of them had noticed, both of them absolutely concentrated on whatever they’d been doing, and yet when he’d softly said, “Bye, guys,” they’d both looked around at him.

Incredible.

They’d both kissed him on his cheek, and that’d been two hours ago - now, Ellie’s papers are settled on the kitchen counter, Ian’s headphones neatly folded beside them, and Ellie and Ian are both outside. 

Ian is sprawled out on his stomach on one of his cloth sunbeds - they’re more expensive, he says, than the ones with mesh, but they don’t leave a print on the skin. Of course, in Alan’s mind, most people don’t have to worry about that, because they wear some _clothes_ to sunbathe.

In the morning heat, coming up to lunchtime, Ian’s skin is shiny under the sun. He’s completely naked, his face laid on his folded arms, and Alan can see the shiny, thin line of tissue on the side of one thigh, where the surgeons had cut in to reset the bone, and fix the damage done on Isla Nublar.

Ellie is in a bikini, paler than Ian - although they’re both out here often enough - and one of her feet rests absently against his good thigh. She’s sat up on her sunbed, one leg curled under her body, and she’s wearing sunglasses to read from some heavy book Ian had gotten her for Christmas, about popular psychology - crowd behaviours, stuff like that. Alan hadn’t been able to wrap his head around it, but Ellie had said this was the kind of psychology that the Jurassic Park people had used, thinking about marketing.

“Why don’t you, uh, why don’t you take a picture, honey? It’ll last longer.” Ian is sat up, one elbow rested on the cloth underneath him, his chin on his hand. His lips are quirked up in an easy smile. 

“You only ever want me to take pictures of you when you’re naked,” Alan says, slowly stepping out toward the pool, where the sunbeds are organised neatly in a row of three. He has more, for when the kids are over, but at the moment, those are neatly folded in the shed. 

“Well, I believe in capturing art where we see it,” Ian replies, and Ellie laughs, putting her book down on Ian’s lower back. She reaches her hands out to Alan, and Alan slides closer, leaning down and putting his palm against her sunscreen-greasy cheek, kissing her slowly.

As soon as he pulls away, Ian is waiting, and he kisses Alan too, in just the same way: slow and easy. Ian tangles his fingers with Ellie’s, and his other hand settles on Alan’s hip.

“I think you just want to be easy-access,” Alan murmurs against Ian’s mouth. “Greased up and everything.” Ian laughs. 

“Maybe he just wanted you to run for the camera,” Ellie replies. “Let us have our fun without you.”

“Exactly,” Ian says.

“Oh, so then I take pictures of _both_ of you? Listen, every time we fill up that camera, it’s me that has to go and get the film developed, and it’s _me_ they look at funny–” Ian tips his head back, laughing his strange laugh, and Ellie throws herself at him, dropping into his lap. She does it so smoothly that anyone looking at them would never realize it was on purpose, that it was practised, but she drops her weight only onto one half of Ian’s lap. The book drops onto the ground with a _thunk_. “Now, you guys are just being selfish.”

Ian and Ellie turn to look up at him as one over the dark lenses of their sunglasses, their lips parted in the same way. They look beautiful like this, chest to chest - Alan wishes he did have the camera, but he doesn’t want to go and get it. 

“Selfish?” Ian repeats, almost indignant.

“What do you mean?” Ellie demands.

Alan’s finger goes to his top button.

“I, uh, well,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “I haven’t got any sunblock on.” There’s a slow pause, and then Ellie and Ian get twin mischievous smiles on their faces, and both reach for his belt. “Bottle isn’t in there.”

“We know,” they say together, and Alan feels the laugh bubble up from the base of his throat as he curls his hands in both their hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
